Psycho
by Lady Samantha Riddle
Summary: Severus is a rock star. Hermione is his groupie. Read and see what's happening.


Title; Psycho

Written by: Samantha Riddle

Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Co. is not mine. They are the lovely Ms. J.K. Rowling's. The song on which this story in inspired is all System of a Down's. I own nothing, except maybe the small plot and the word processor used to type this monstrosity. Please don't sue me. Thanks much. Read and Review Thank you!

* * *

_**Psycho**_

* * *

**__**

_Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy  
Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy  
Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy  
Psycho groupie coke  
Makes you high makes you hide  
Makes you really want to go, stop  
Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy  
Psycho groupie coke  
Makes you high makes you hide  
Makes you really want to think and stop_

* * *

Severus slammed on his guitar and belted out the last words of the song. Sweat poured off of him, his hair soaked from perspiration. His shirt had long ago been thrown into the crowd, the tattoo on his back showed beautifully. It was a large serpent with a dagger in its mouth. The words "Dreaded Death" were written in Old English around the image. His make up had run down his face and his hair was sticking to him. Hermione had never wanted him more than she did right now.

She stood back stage gaping at him. Her friends, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Remus had given her a backstage pass, since she traveled with them. Hermione clutched a towel in her hands and waited for Severus to finish with the crowd and come retrieve it from her. Her heart fluttered at the thought.

A few minutes later, the concert was over and the band came off stage. Severus took the towel from Hermione and wiped the sweat off his face. He flung an arm around her shoulders and gave her a small wink before leading her off to the band's tour bus. The bus had a backroom with a door. When this door was closed, no one ever disturbed the occupants of said room. Tonight's occupants were Severus and Hermione.

When the rest of the band got on the bus, they heard grunts and moans from the room and rolled their eyes in disgust. Ever since Hermione had found out that Severus was a good singer, she had fawned over him in a split second. She always followed him around, doing whatever he asked of her. All of Severus's free time had included writing songs or shagging Hermione to the brink of death. Tonight was no exception.

"Damn, I'm so sick of them," Ron muttered as he flopped onto one of the seats. Te others grunted in agreements as they too sat in their customary seats. "I mean, we all know 'Mione's better than boning that asshole all the time, right?"

"When can we get a turn at it?" Harry complained AS Draco tossed a carton of cigarettes at him. They all agreed to that. Twenty minutes later Severus walked out and sat next to Remus.

'Hey guys, what's up?"

"Do you love her?" Remus asked not looking at him.

"No, why?" Severus rose an inquisitive eyebrow

"Would you mind if we had a go at her?" Draco piped in.

"Yes, I would mind. She's mine and only mine." He growled.

"Then you do love her. Too bad she doesn't love you." Ron yawned, "she's always complaining about how you're always so rough with her and how she wants a gentle man to slow down and take time with her. She claims that she wants a man—"

"Like Severus," they all turned to see a very angry Hermione with her wand out and pointed at Ron. "Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Remus Lupin! I expect better from the lot of you! I am not some conquest to be won!" Severus smirked and then Hermione rounded on him. "And you!" she shrieked, "Severus Salazr Snape! You told me you loved me!" tears were now streaming down her face, "And now you just tell them that you don't love me! You arrogant bastard!"

"Hermione, I-I-I didn't mean it, r-really I didn't!" Severus stammered, "I love you, really I do!"

* * *

_Stop your eyes from flowing out  
So you want the world to stop  
Stop in and watch your body fully drop  
From the time you were a  
Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy  
So you want to see the show  
You really don't have to be a ho_

* * *

Six years later found Severus crying at the grave of the woman he loved. It had been his fault that she died. He had used her to the brink of her sanity and she died in his arms of a drug overdose. His faithful groupie, his love, was gone. He had no one left. The band had broken up after her death a few months prior. Severus dug into his pocket and found his tourniquet, needle, and vial of poison. He pushed the sleeve of his robes up and tied the tourniquet above his vein. He took the needle and drew more than enough of the poison in it.

"This should take me to her,' he whispered shakily as he slowly brought the needle to his vein. "I love you, Hermione Jane Granger. Meet me on the other side." He pushed the needle in and injected the serum. He cleaned up everything and brought his sleeve down. He wanted to die looking like the gentleman he never was.

His vision became cloudy and his chest began to hurt. He laid down over her grave and crossed his arms over his chest in a very defensive manner. His breathing became very shallow and he closed his eyes waiting for the end to come. 'I'll be along shortly, my love." He whispered before his body and mind shut down forever.

A few hours later, Harry and Ron came to place flowers on Hermione's grave. They found Severus laying on it, a content smile on his lips. Harry bent down to wake him up but found that he was dead and had been for a few hours. His body was still warm, but chilling quickly. The boys said a prayer and called for the authorities. Severus was laid to rest next to his darling Hermione.

_

* * *

_

_Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy  
Psycho groupie coke  
Do you really want to think and stop  
Stop your eyes from flowing out  
So you want the world to stop  
Rushing to watch your spirit fully drop  
From the time you were a  
Psycho, groupie, cocaine crazy  
So you want to see the show  
You really don't have to be a ho  
From the time you were a  
Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy_

* * *

Dreaded Death fans around the world cursed Hermione Granger for taking away their Severus. They walked over her grave every chance they got.

_And they all lived happily ever after…_

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N_**: Ah, alas, another of my bad, sad, evil fics. Oh, so sorry for it. It was supposed to be a comedy on the idea of 'Mione being Sev's whore. I really wanted Harry or Ron to tell her that Snape was no good and she should shag them instead…well, as you can see that didn't happen…so sad. Oh well, what do you think? Am I improving my plot? Are the stories getting slightly more interesting? Oh, well. I do try. Please review me….i'll give you cookies!

Feed my muse and review! Hell, even flame me! I want to hear it all!

Thanks.

Much love,

Samantha Riddle


End file.
